Lyokon Journal
by Lyokowarrior18
Summary: This story comes from the perspective of Adrian Thompson, a new Lyoko warrior who battles against an evil virtual humanoid named Xanlita whose sole purpose is to get out of Lyoko and take over the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

This is the journal of Adrian Thomson, future Kadic Academy student for the 2016-2017 school year. It is June 1st, 2016 and I'm writing this to talk about the discovery I made today.

My parents sent me to go to Kadic Academy because they believed that it would be a great school for me. However, it is the summer, so I've moved my stuff into one of the dorm rooms and started living on the campus for the summer. However, there is not much to do on the campus and because it's the summer, there are not many other students here.

After a few hours of playing video games in my dorm on my laptop, I was getting really bored. So, I went to go check out the abandoned factory that is pretty close to our campus. I wander around the factory until I find the elevator. I stepped in the elevator and press the button that says 'Supercomputer'. It takes me down to a room where there was this giant supercomputer!

I find the switch and I decided to turn it on. Light came on as the supercomputer whirred back to life. I ran back to the elevator and pressed the button that said 'Lab'. When I got into the Lab, I saw a large computer with a chair near it. As I stepped near the computer, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach; it was as if I could sense some danger in all of this. But, I tried to ignore this feeling as I sat down into the chair and started to read the information on the screen.

The data from the computer said that this supercomputer contained a virtual world called Lyoko and it had five sectors: Mountain, Desert, Forest, Ice, and Carthage (Sector 5). I was about to look up some more information about Lyoko until a chat window opened up on the screen. It looked like this:

Xanlita: I live! My creator's mission will be fulfilled!

I looked at the Lyoko id on the person that sent the chat. It showed that her name was Xanlita, her creator is XANA and her mission is to get out of Lyoko and take over the world! I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. So, I typed:

Human: Who is XANA?

Less than a minute later, Xanlita responds saying:

Xanlita: XANA is my creator! Now, you will help me get out of Lyoko and take over the world!

Whoever this XANA is, he/she sounds evil and since that person created Xanlita, she's evil too!

So, I said:

Human: I'll never help you! You'll be stuck on Lyoko forever!

Xanlita was not going to force me to do anything. I would never help her get out of Lyoko. Never!

I waited for Xanlita to respond and I clicked her Lyoko ID card and pressed the delete button, but I got an error message saying "Selected image cannot be deleted." Crap! I'll have to find another way to get rid of Xanlita.

Then, All of a sudden, this alert message came up saying that there was an activated tower in the Mountain Sector! So, I get out of the chair, run to the elevator, and pressed the button that said 'Scanner-Room'. When I reached the Scanner-room, I saw three scanners and then, I remembered that Lyoko is a virtual world and that I can virtualize myself there!

I ran back to the elevator, went back to the Lab, and when I got there, I somehow managed to set up a self-virtualization. It gave me 3 minutes to get to the scanner-room. When I reached the scanner-room again, I ran to a scanner in the middle and waited for it to close. When the scanner closed, lights in the scanner turn on and the lights started at my feet and came up to my head. Then, the lights flashed, and the next thing I knew, I was in the Mountain Sector.

It was so cool! The Mountain Sector looked like enormous, purple mountains that floated with clouds and a bit of fog. I also had a cool outfit: I was a black ninja! I had a sword and a digi-watch that shows me where the tower is, where I am, and how many life points I have.

The activated tower was north, so I started running. I could even feel pulsations coming from the activated tower. I was almost to the tower when I saw two big red creatures coming towards me! They looked like crabs and they each had four large, jointed scythe-like legs. Both of the Krabs (that's how I spell it since they're not normal crabs) started shooting at me, but I used my sword to block their lasers. Then, I said, _"Super sprint!"_ and I ran around the Krabs really fast, sliced off both of their legs, and stabbed XANA's symbol (which was on their shells). The Krabs exploded and I super-sprinted all the way to the activated Tower.

However, when I reached the Tower, that's when I first laid eyes on Xanlita! Xanlita had gray skin, black hair, black eyes, pointed ears like an elf, and a black elf Lyoko outfit, and XANA's symbol on her forehead.

" _You've made a big mistake coming here, human. I shall defeat you!"_ Xanlita said. She laughed and smiled an evil smile. Xanlita stood there glaring at me as if she were trying to intimidate me.

" _You don't scare me that easily, Xanlita! I shall defeat you!"_ I said. I wasn't afraid of her.

The fight was on!

Xanlita aimed at me and yelled _"Energy field!"_ A ball of dark energy came blasting towards me. I used my sword to block her attack and then I super-sprinted around her several times until I pierced her chest with the blade of my sword. Xanlita yelled _"Nooooooo!"_ as she disappeared into a gust of black smoke.

Finally, I begin to head to the tower. The activated tower had a bright red color to it; I assumed that it only had that color if Xanlita did something to it. I ran inside the tower, stepped on the middle of the tower platform, and levitated to the top.

I pressed the Interface and typed:

Name: Adrian

Code: LYOKO

I said _"Tower deactivated"_. After I stepped out of the tower, it had a blue color to it. I looked at my watch, pressed the button that said 'Materialization', waited, and a few minutes later, I was back in the scanner-room.

I was exhausted from being in Lyoko, so I went back to my room on campus and fell asleep. When I woke up again, it was 5:00am. I was bored and I wanted to find out more about XANA and his creation and how he created Xanlita (I found out that XANA is a male from the data from the supercomputer).

I went back to the Lab and on the computer, there was this new program called Cortana. This is what the screen looked like:

Program ID: Cortana

Chat: Hello, my name is Cortana. I am here to assist you in our battling against Xanlita. Type anything you like and it will be done.

At first, I thought this was a trick by Xanlita herself, but somehow, I knew that it wasn't from Xanlita. The computer interface showed the face of a beautiful young woman with bluish skin and short, bluish hair. Since I thought that Cortana could help me destroy Xanlita, I typed:

Adrian: Xanlita will be destroyed.

However, Cortana responded back with:

Cortana: I am sorry, but Xanlita cannot be terminated as yet.

Damn! I thought the Cortana program could help me defeat Xanlita! But, I was actually glad that it didn't work because then I wouldn't have anything to do for the summer. It's June, so I have the whole summer to try and defeat Xanlita. I realized that I would also need some more powers to fight Xanlita and her monsters.

So, I started typing:

Adrian: On Lyoko, I will have the power to shoot lightning from my hands and the power to create force fields.

Cortana: New powers have been added to your Lyoko ID.

Cool! I started a self-virtualization to the Forest Sector to test out my new powers. I got to the scanner-room, went into the scanner in the middle and waited to be scanned. A few minutes later, I was in the Forest Sector.

The Forest Sector had a lot of trees and the ground was green because it was supposed to resemble grass.

To shoot lightning, all I had to do was concentrate, aim at what I wanted to shoot and shoot at it.

I was having fun practicing my new power until my Digi-watch beeped and said that there was an activated tower south of where I was. I super-sprinted to the activated tower, but then, I saw a swarm of Hornets flying towards me. All of them were shooting lasers at me and one of them hit me before I could use my force-field power to protect myself! I lost 20 life-points and I had 80 left. I had to be more careful.

I was getting so annoyed with the Hornets, so I shot lightning at all of them and super-sprinted to the activated Tower.

But, just like the last time, Xanlita was already there waiting for me!

I unsheathed my sword and prepared to fight.

" _Your sword won't be any use to you, Adrian. You won't deactivate this Tower"_ , Xanlita said.

I was shocked that she knew my name. But, I realized that she must have gotten it from the tower I deactivated in the Mountain Sector.

Then, Xanlita shot four energy fields at me! I blocked 3 of them with my sword, but the fourth one knocked my sword out of my hands!

" _Ha, ha, ha! You've got nothing to fight me with, Adrian!"_ Xanlita said.

Xanlita prepared to blast me with another energy field, but I shot her with lightning. Xanlita fell off the edge of the Forest Sector. With her gone, I ran into the tower and deactivated it.

Afterwards, I materialized myself, got back to earth, and went back to my dorm room. It was 5:40am when I fell asleep.

Xanlita is choking me and lifting me up in the air. _"You'll never defeat me, Adrian. Never!"_ "

I woke up in shock and breathing really hard. It was nothing but a horrible dream, so I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, it was 8:50am.

I went to my laptop and using the link that I had with the supercomputer, I typed this to Cortana:

Adrian: If there is an activated tower and I get devirtualized before I can deactivate it, the tower will automatically be deactivated.

Cortana: update successfully added.

Yes!

I may not be able to delete Xanlita just yet, but with Cortana helping me, I'll be one step ahead of her.

In this moment, I became a Lyoko Warrior. I didn't know how, but I knew that my primary mission was: Defeat Xanlita!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Information about XANA, Xanlita, and Lyoko

I'm still in the month of June. It's been a week and Xanlita hasn't attacked yet.

I've been communicating with Cortana more and more to find out about Lyoko and about XANA and his monsters. Cortana is actually a really great assistant because it's like she understands me and has gained sentience, but she seems loyal and willing to help me battle against Xanlita.

So today, I asked her:

Adrian: Tell me about XANA

Cortana responds with:

Cortana: XANA was a malevolent artificial intelligence that was created for an unknown purpose, but eventually gained sentience and began to plot to take over the world.

Interesting. Now I know where Xanlita gets the whole 'take over the world' thing from.

Then I typed:

Adrian: Give me the name of XANA's most dangerous monster.

It took Cortana a few seconds until she responded with:

Cortana: The Kolossus

I wanted to know more about this monster, so I said:

Adrian: Cortana, tell me more about the Kolossus.

Cortana: The Kolossus is the only monster that is big enough to tilt or even push over Towers.

Cortana sends me a picture from XANA's monster database of the Kolossus and I was freaked out of my mind! It was so intimidating that I was almost too scared to go back to Lyoko. I did not want to have to fight this thing.

So I told Cortana:

Adrian: Delete the Kolossus

Within seconds, Cortana says:

Cortana: The Kolossus has been successfully deleted.

Yes! I was weakening Xanlita!

So then I typed:

Adrian: Give me the name of XANA's other dangerous monster.

Cortana: Scyphozoa

The picture of the Scyphozoa showed a creature with the appearance of giant jellyfish with many tentacles. It looked so ugly and freaky looking. I asked Cortana to give me more information about the Scyphozoa and here is what she said:

Cortana: The Scyphozoa is a monster designed by XANA to drain a victim's memory or plant a virus in the victim.

The Scyphozoa sounded liked a major threat. If it could plant a virus inside of me, steal my memory, or brainwash me, Xanlita will use me to materialize her so she could take over the world!

I told Cortana:

Adrian: Delete the Scyphozoa.

Cortana: The Scyphozoa has been successfully deleted! :D

Then, as a safety precaution, I typed:

Adrian: The two monsters that were deleted can't be re-created by Xanlita gain. Also, Xanlita will have no memory of the monsters that were deleted.

Cortana: Updates successfully added! :D

Since that was taken care of, I wanted to know more about the Towers on Lyoko since I knew that they were very important to Xanlita.

Adrian: Tell me about the Towers on Lyoko.

Cortana: Towers are the interface ports Xanlita uses to hack into things on Earth and act as a link to Earth. They were created for a less sinister purpose, which is, serving as transportation throughout Lyoko, providing protection for anyone living on Lyoko, and as a way to communicated with Earth. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko.

Suddenly I felt the urge to type this:

Adrian: Xanlita cannot infect me with a virus to link me to her.

Cortana: Update successfully added.

Then, I thought to myself: what if Xanlita activates a tower in the Ice Sector, but I'm in the Forest Sector? How would I travel between Sectors?

Adrian: Give me the name of specific Towers.

Cortana: Way Towers, or Passage Towers, are Towers that cannot be activated by anyone. They merely serve the purpose of connecting the sectors of Lyoko together so that Lyokons can travel between sectors.

Interesting! These Way Towers are going to be so useful! I just know it!

However, as I was sitting in the lab chair in the Factory, I get a notification on the computer about a chat from Xanlita! I opened it up and here's what she had to say:

Xanlita: You will help me get out of here! You can't keep me here, Adrian!

I remember the first time she talked to me. She activated a Tower when I refused to help her!

I was not about to let her intimidate me, so I said:

Adrian: Xanlita, you'll never get out of Lyoko.

Xanlita: I will get out of Lyoko and when I do, I will kill you!

Now, Xanlita was threatening me. Big deal! I can handle her.

Adrian: I'm not afraid of you! You don't scare me, Xanlita. I will defeat you!

Xanlita: I will destroy you! I will get out of here!

Adrian: Like I said before, I'm not afraid of you and you'll never get out of Lyoko. This conversation is over.

I was boiling with rage. Who the hell did Xanlita think she was!? She has no power over me and she can't threaten me or force me to do anything! I would never help her. Never! I had enough of her. I have to find a way to get rid of Xanlita.

Suddenly, the Superscanner beeped and alerted me that there were four activated Towers! One in each sector! This wasn't good. So I told Cortana:

Adrian: Deactivate the Towers in the Mountain and Forest Sectors.

Cortana: Towers in the Mountain and Forest Sectors have been deactivated.

With those two towers taken care of, I went off to go deactivate the Towers in the Ice and Desert Sectors.

Cortana immediately activated the virtualization process for me and I rushed off to the scanner room. I went to the scanner in the middle, watched the light in the scanner start at my feet and come up to my head, and the next thing I knew, I was in the Ice Sector.

The Ice Sector had a lot of ice and it felt like it was night time in this sector.

Anyway, my digital-watch said that the activated Tower was west of where I was, so I super-sprinted there. Two Bloks were guarding the activated Tower. One of them tried to shoot me while the other one tried to freeze me. So, I ran behind the Blok that tried to freeze me and stabbed its eye and it exploded. Then, I ran to the other Blok and stabbed its eye, ran into the Tower, and deactivated it.

Now, I had to get to the Tower in the Desert Sector. I super-sprinted to the Way Tower east of where I was. Once I was in the Way Tower, I jumped down and I could feel myself floating through the data stream. Then, I landed in another Tower and stepped out, finally reaching the Desert Sector.

I was in the Desert Sector. It had many kinds of rock formations and plateaus; it was also very sunny here.

I super-sprinted to the activated Tower. I was almost there, but Xanlita appeared out of nowhere and blasted me with her Energy Field! She stood there laughing at me as I was devirtualized and then, I was back in the Scanner-room.

I thought that I failed, but I remembered what I told Cortana. I went back to the lab and checked the computer screen.

The Tower did automatically deactivate itself!

Ha ha! I wished that I could've seen Xanlita's face at that moment.

As if she could read my thoughts, I got a chat from Xanlita saying:

Xanlita: What!? How did you deactivate the Tower!?

I just smiled as I typed:

Adrian: Xanlita, you will never get out of Lyoko.

From my computer screen, I could see Xanlita running over to the edge of the sector and jumping off of it into the Digital Sea! After that, I didn't hear anything from her.

So, I decided to do more research on the sectors of Lyoko.

Adrian: Cortana, give me information on all of the sectors of Lyoko.

It took a while and I almost thought that there was a glitch in Cortana's programming, but then, I saw Cortana pull up data about each of the sectors of Lyoko: Ice, Forest, Desert, Mountain, and Carthage (Sector 5). I knew about the other sectors, but Carthage or Sector 5, was a new one for me. I didn't even know that it existed. I just had to check this sector out!

I tried to program a self-virtualization to Sector 5, but this came up:

Enter code here:

I didn't know that you needed a code to get to Sector 5. So, I asked Cortana:

Adrian: What is the code for Sector 5?

Cortana: Scipio

So, then, I had an idea:

Adrian: I will be able to type things on my Digital Watch when I'm on Lyoko.

Cortana: Updates have been successfully added! :)

Once that was done, I set up a self-virtualization to the Mountain sector. After I was virtualized there, I super-sprinted over to the edge of the Mountain Sector. When I reached the edge, I looked down at my digital-watch and typed the code "scipio". I waited until the Transporter came and picked me up. It traveled lightning fast and the next thing I knew, I was in the Arena of Sector 5.

It was way cooler than I thought it would be. Anyway, the wall opened and I ran into the core zone. I heard Cortana's voice say " _Be careful! There are monsters coming your way!"_ I looked around and saw a gang of 10 Creepers approaching me. They each began to fire at me, but I sliced half of them with my sword and the other half, I shot them with lightning. Then, I raced over to the Elevator.

The Elevator took me to the Celestial Dome. I ran to the Interface, which contain a vast collection of data. I saw something that said:

-Xanlita's Code Structure:-

27, 30, 17

ABA-BAB-ABA-BAB-ABA-BAB-ABA-BAB-ABA-BAB

Seeing that data, I knew that it would be important, so I sent it to the supercomputer and then I saw this on the Interface:

-Xanlita was created by XANA before he was deleted by an unidentified Lyokon. Xanlita was programmed to materialize in the real world and take over the world. She has the power to activate Towers and shoot Energy Fields.-

I was intrigued by the fact that XANA was deleted by another person on Lyoko. I wondered who that person was. I wanted to look up more data, but I heard something behind me.

I turned around and saw Xanlita!

"I will destroy you!" Xanlita said. She looked really pissed off! She was about to shoot me with her Energy Field, but I pressed 'Materialization' on my digital-watch and seconds later, I was back in the Scanner-room.

I needed to get away from the lab for a bit, so I went back to Kadic. I chatted with some new people because I wanted to make some new friends at this school. Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama seemed like some really cool people. They invited me to hang out with them later on.

After that, I went back to my dorm room. It was 5:00pm when I got there. I went and took a nap. It was 5:15pm when I woke up. I drank some water and then went back to the computer lab.

When I got back to the Lab, I called up Cortana and we studied the data I retrieved from Sector 5. I learned that 27, 30, 17 was the code you needed to access Xanlita's Code Structure. After unlocking Xanlita's Code Structure, Cortana told me that it would need to be decoded, so she took the liberty of doing that without me asking her to.

So, here is Xanlita's decoded Code Structure:

-Xanlita's Code Structure (Decoded):-

121-212-121-212-121-212-121-212-121-212

All of sudden, I heard a loud booming noise! Then, the Super-scanner detected an activated Tower in the Desert Sector. Then two seconds later, I heard more loud booming noises!

Cortana pulled up the local news. The reporter was talking dangerous lightning storm that has caused many fires in the area. The reporter also said that storm started at exactly 5:20pm. This happened 5 minutes after I got back! There was a lot of pressure on me this time because if I didn't deactivate the Tower in time, there would be a lot of deaths on my hands.

Cortana immediately set up the virtualization process to the Desert Sector. With that started, I rushed down to the Scanners.

When I was virtualized to the Desert Sector, I was glad that Cortana virtualized me closer to the activated Tower. I super-sprinted to it, but Xanlita was standing there waiting for me with 10 Krabs!

" _I will destroy your world and I will destroy you, Adrian!_ " Xanlita yelled. Once again, her voice sounded like she was demon-possessed and there was undying hatred in her eyes.

" _You'll never get out of Lyoko, Xanlita! I will fight you as long as I have to!_ " I said.

I took out my sword and prepared for battle. Xanlita tried to blast me with her Energy Fields, but I blocked each and every one of her attacks. I shot lightning at half of the Krabs, but the other shot me! I lost 50 life-points and I only had 50 life-points left! I couldn't get hit any more.

So, I came up with a plan:

The activated Tower was near the edge of the Desert Sector, I ran to the edge and said " _I'll jump off, Xanlita! If I jump, I'll be lost forever and you'll never get out of Lyoko!_ "

Xanlita's eyes got big and she yelled " _No! Don't jump!_ " She turned to the other 5 Krabs and said " _Let him pass and don't attack him!_ "

I ran past Xanlita and the Krabs and went inside the activated Tower.

I pressed the interface and typed:

Name: Adrian

Code: LYOKO

I said " _Tower deactivated_ ".

When I stepped out of the Tower, I shot the 5 Krabs with lightning and stabbed Xanlita with my sword! Then, I pressed 'Materialization' on my digital-watch and seconds later, I was back in the Scanner-room.

Cortana showed me a new program called "Return to the Past". Cortana said that it was a program that would help revert time back to before Xanlita's attack. Before, I launched it, I told Cortana:

Adrian: Xanlita cannot interfere with the data I have on the supercomputer.

Cortana: Update successfully added!

I launched the 'Return to the Past' Program, a bright white light flashed and 3 seconds later, I was back in my dorm room at Kadic.

So, with all the information that I now know about Lyoko, XANA, the monsters, and Xanlita, I will be better equipped to battle against her. I also wanted to find out about that unidentified Lyokon that deleted XANA. Maybe he/she could be a very useful ally.


End file.
